


Cuando te Beso

by Kaze_no_himitsu



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Suspense, crazy fans
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_no_himitsu/pseuds/Kaze_no_himitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un fic de 2009, que no había terminado y ahora me dispongo a hacerlo<br/>Yuki y Shu tienen ya 3 años juntos, pero no mucho ha cambiado entre ellos, podrá su relación soportar celos, abandono, traiciones, fanáticos obsesionados, heridas, dolor y miedo?<br/>Contiene escenas fuertes, sexo M/M (varias parejas)<br/>Publicado originalmente en ffnet pero estoy moviendo para acá mis trabajos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1 – ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Ayúdame!

**Author's Note:**

> ACALARACIONES:  
> Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej  
> Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mi  
> \------- cambio de escena  
> -blabla- diálogos  
> Pensamientos en cursiva  
> Énfasis en negrilla  
> \-----

**Capítulo 1 – ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Ayúdame!**

–––––

Shuichi estaba realmente exhausto, K los había hecho ensayar hasta el cansancio, apenas quedaban dos semanas para el concierto. De haber podido Shuichi hubiese evitado tener que encontrarse con Touma hoy, él sabía que el presidente de NG no lo odiaba pero tenía la certeza de que, aún cuando Shuichi y Yuki Eiri llevaran tres años de relación, Seguchi Touma desconfiaba de él en todo lo que se refería a su cuñado…pero en fin no podía evitar la reunión, había pedido una audiencia con su jefe desde hace días y éste abrió un hueco en su agenda para hoy en la tarde.

–Buenas Tardes Seguchi-san –dijo tímidamente Shuichi cuando la secretaria le permitió entrar en la oficina de Touma.

–Buenas Tardes Shindou-san –replicó Touma mientras se recargaba sobre el respaldar de su asiento, la verdad creía saber para que era ésta conversación pero sentía mucha curiosidad por ver como llevaría las cosas Shuichi –Que tal si se sienta y me comenta el porqué de su visita de hoy…

–Verá Seguchi-san –comenzó a hablar Shuichi con la cabeza baja sin encarar a si jefe –La verdad es que necesito pedirle un favor, pero antes de eso necesito que usted y yo aclaremos una cosa primero.

–¿Qué será? –la curiosidad de Touma se elevó, lo del favor no estaba entre sus predicciones– Espero que Bad Luck no tenga ningún proble…

–Éste es un asunto meramente personal –le cortó Shuichi, su actitud había cambiado en cuestión de segundos, ahora observaba firmemente al cuñado de su koibito con una mirada de resolución latiendo en sus ojos – De hecho quiero que hablemos de Yuki.

_Lo sabia_ pensó Touma, sabía que tarde o temprano el niño vendría a exigirle que se alejara de Yuki o que dejara de sobreprotegerlo, ¡Pero eso no iba a pasar!, el grado de culpabilidad que aún sentía el tecladista le impedía no velar por su cuñado a todo momento incluso exasperando a Yuki hasta su límite.

–¿Y de qué quiere hablar sobre Eiri? –inquirió Touma

–Bien pues antes que nada me gustaría que me prometiese escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir sin interrumpirme –Shuichi hablaba con una seguridad que el presidente nunca antes había escuchado así que asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que comenzara a hablar

–Verá –la voz de Shuichi tardó un poco en salir –Creo que usted ya debería saber que **yo Amo** a Yuki Eiri –hizo una pausa esperando réplicas por parte de su interlocutor pero al ver que no llegaban continuó –Además yo sé que el **me ama** , aunque no me lo diga –suspiró –Yo sé que usted se siente extremadamente responsable por los hechos tormentosos del pasado de Yuki y por eso no pude evitar cuidarlo en todo momento.  De hecho estoy muy agradecido por su actitud para con Yuki, es realmente tranquilizante saber que tiene un ángel de la guardia tan diligente como usted.

Touma estaba realmente sorprendido, _Eso no es lo que creí que iba a decirme, de hecho es todo lo contrario_ pensó el presidente mientras registraba los ojos se Shuichi en busca de rasgos de mentira y se sorprendió aún más al ver que el cantante hablaba sinceramente.

–Lo que quiero decir –continuó Shuichi –Es que quisiera que usted confiara en mi, honestamente le digo que yo sería incapaz de traicionar a Eiri –sin quererlo lo llamó a su koibito por su nombre, aún cuando intentaba mantener el tono de la conversación lo más formal posible –Por ningún motivo le haría sufrir, sé que a veces,… bueno… muchas veces, lo saco de sus casillas sin querer – lo último lo dijo sonriendo genuinamente –Pero aún así lo amo como nunca había amado a nadie y quiero su bienestar tanto como usted.

Shuichi guardó silencio, la verdad es que tenía preparado un discurso mucho más elaborado para ganarse la confianza de su jefe pero el cansancio había hecho que lo olvidara por completo así que simplemente se limitó a decir puntualmente lo que quería decir en realidad sin adornar mucho las cosas.

Touma al ver que el chico guardaba silencio y le miraba como esperando respuesta le preguntó

–¿Ya puedo hablar?.

–Ujum –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Shuichi, los nervios lo invadieron ante la incertidumbre de la repuesta que escucharía.

–Bueno, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido Shindou-san –dijo Touma colocando los codos sobre su escritorio –De hecho esperaba que viniera a decirme que dejara de sobreproteger a Eiri –el muchacho sentado frente de él lo miraba firmemente pero se podía ver preocupación en sus ojos, su cuerpo delataba completamente que se encontraba tenso ante sus palabras –Relájese Shindou-san, sus palabras de hoy me han causado una buena impresión.

Shuichi suspiró aliviado cosa que a Touma le causó gracia y sonriendo continuó.

–¿Puedo llamarlo Shuichi? –preguntó Touma sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, la verdad entendía un poco que veía Yuki en ese cantante pelirrosa.

–Claro  –contestó Shuichi quien aún estaba un tanto nervioso.

–Bien, Shuichi-san, tengo que reconocer que me ha convencido –confesó Touma y los ojos de el cantante se abrieron al máximo –Siempre supe que no eras una mala persona, pero hoy me has demostrado un gran valor, imagino que no fue fácil para ti decirme todo eso ¿O si?.

–De hecho no –contestó Shuichi un tanto apenado.

–Pues bien, lo felicito –dijo Touma mientras volvía a apoyarse sobre el respaldar de su asiento –Espero que de ahora en adelante nuestra vida privada, es decir todo lo que gire en torno a Eiri, la podamos llevar con más calma y confianza entre nosotros.

–¡Que bien! –dejó escapar Shuichi con el tono de emoción que ponía cada vez que recibía una buena noticia –Eso me alegra mucho Seguchi-san, ¡La verdad me quita un peso de encima!.

–Trátame de Touma –le dijo el tecladista luego de reír un poco ante la reacción del cantante –Estamos en confianza, ahora me dirás ¿Cuál era el favor que querías pedirme al principio?

–Eh… si… pues –Shuichi se había puesto nervioso otra vez –La verdad quisiera que me ayudara a conseguir un lugar en donde Eiri y yo podamos pasarnos un fin de semana tranquilos, últimamente los dos hemos tenido mucho trabajo… y pues… bueno… no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos… solos –dijo sonrojándose –Y pues quisiera que después del concierto nos diéramos un tiempo para relajarnos sin que la prensa nos este persiguiendo por todas partes…. y pues…. el único que puede lograr eso es usted Seguchi… digo Touma-san.

Touma se encontraba realmente sorprendido ante la conversación que estaba teniendo con el vocalista de BL, no sólo por la cantidad de veces que el cantante había dicho la palabra pues… sino a decir verdad por que el chico le había pedido un favor bastante fácil para él, no sólo conocía perfectamente los gustos de Yuki sino que también tenía los suficientes contactos como para mantener a la prensa alejada de la pareja de oro un fin de semana entero. Sonrió.

–Shuichi-san, has llegado al lugar correcto –dijo el presidente de NG –¡Por su puesto que te voy a ayudar con eso! Pero primero dime ¿Cuándo es la fecha de entrega de Eiri?

–Uhm… pues creo que en tres semanas –contestó el pelirrosa, que no cabía en sí de la emoción ante las palabras de su jefe.

–Bien eso podría ser un problema en tus planes, Eiri nunca se iría de vacaciones faltando una semana para su fecha de entrega –dijo Touma notando como la mirada del cantante se apagaba ante la posibilidad de que Eiri rechazara su invitación –Pero eso puede arreglarse también –ahora la cara del tecladista mostraba una de sus sonrisas maquiavélicas.

–¿E… En serio Se… Touma-san? –preguntó el cantante claramente sorprendido.

–Si, déjalo todo en mis manos –le dijo el catire –Mañana mismo te informo los posibles lugares ¿Te parece?

–¡¡Muchiiiiisiiiimas Gracias Touma san!! –dijo Shuichi con tanta sinceridad que Touma se sintió un poco incomodo.

–No hay de que –contesto el presidente –Ahora si me permites debo realizar unas llamadas.

–Claro claro –dijo Shuichi mientras salía disparado hacia la puerta y justo antes de cerrarla volvió a repetir– ¡¡Muchas Gracias Touma-san nos vemos mañana!!!

\------

**Continuará…**

Creo que no hay ninguna palabra inentendible en el diálogo, pero si no saben que significa alguna cosa no duden en preguntar

**Próximo Capítulo** **: ¡Una Cena Ardiente!**


	2. Capítulo 2 – Una cena ardiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej  
> Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores  
> \------- cambio de escena  
> -blabla- diálogos  
> Pensamientos  
> Énfasis

Shuichi caminaba de regreso a casa, se le había hecho tarde entre los ensayos para el concierto y la conversación con Touma, Eiri probablemente estaría molesto por la tardanza, aún así Shuichi se detuvo por el camino a comprar una botella de vino y sushi, quería contentar a Yuki lo más rápido posible con la cena… de hecho tenía toda la intención de tener un buen postre esa noche.

Aunque estaba notoriamente cansado por el  duro día de trabajo que tuvo, Shuichi sabía que si Touma lograba cambiar la fecha de entrega de Yuki, bien sea adelantándola o posponiéndola, Yuki entraría en completo estado de histeria y aunque seguramente tendrían sexo para relajar la tensión del escritor él sabía que hasta que Yuki no entregara su novela no le haría el amor como Dios manda sino más bien tendrían sexo salvaje como animales. No es que revolcarse entre las sábanas con su koibito lo molestara en lo más mínimo, de hecho le encantaba el lado un tanto rudo y salvaje del escritor, pero algunas veces Shu prefería hacer el amor, ese sexo que es más especial por que no solo se transmitían uno al otro su incontrolable deseo sino que también se expresaban amor. De hecho si no fuera por las pocas veces que Yuki le había hecho el amor, Shu no creería que el escritor realmente lo amaba, es verdad, nunca se lo decía, pero cuando hacían el amor el nivel de entrega era tal que Shuichi podía sentir que su rubio realmente lo amaba.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que el cantante quería ser amado, no solo había tenido una sesión de ensayos perfecta sino que también consideraba su conversación con Touma como un triunfo personal, se encontraba feliz y quería compartirlo lo antes posible con Eiri.

–––––

– ¡Tadaima Eiri! (Estoy en casa Eiri) –gritó Shuichi desde la puerta donde soltó las bolsas y se quitó los zapatos

Eiri espero, luego de oír el grito de entrada sabía que el pequeño vendría corriendo al estudio a guindársele encima y efectivamente el pelirrosa abrió la puerta del estudio con intenciones de abalanzarse directamente sobre el escritor que lo miraba con cara de reprobación debido a su tardanza.

Shuichi se frenó en seco al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Eiri, _si las miradas mataran_ pensó mientras avanzaba lentamente a través del estudio hasta que estuvo al lado del novelista y mirándolo a los ojos le repitió

–Tadaima Eiri –como el rubio no le contestó sino que miró de nuevo su Laptop Shuichi confirmó sus sospechas, su amante estaba molesto así que comenzó a disculparse –Gomene (Perdón) Eiri… tuve que ensayar hasta tarde y después tuve una reunión con Seguchi-san y…

–Niño ya deja de excusarte, me importa poco lo que estuviste haciendo hasta estas horas –le interrumpió Yuki, tratando de que el cantante en ningún momento se diera cuenta de que él había estado preocupándose por dos horas enteras por el paradero del pequeño –No tengo tiempo para ti, tengo trabajo que hacer así que desaparece de acá, además ¡Hoy duermes en el sofá por hacerme pasar hambre hasta tan tarde!

Si Shuichi hubiese apostado sobre cual sería la reacción del novelista hubiese ganado, pero por lo mismo ya tenía un plan de acción bajo la manga así que dando un paso más hasta la silla del escritor se puso a la altura de su oído y le susurró lo más sensual que pudo.

–Eiri… gomene… sé que hice mal en no avisar –su respiración caía directamente sobre el cuello del rubio quien comenzó paulatinamente a dejar de presionar teclas a medida que Shu le susurraba al oído –Te traje comida… si te la sirvo ¿Cenas conmigo… Eiri?

–Supongo que no tengo opción –dijo Eiri haciendo un gran acopio de fuerzas para no asaltar al pequeño y llevárselo a la cama en ese mismo instante, se suponía que estaba molesto y tenía que actuar como tal, pero ¿Porqué su niño lo estaba provocando de esa manera?

Eiri estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el cantante hizo girar la silla hasta quedar de frente a él, no fue sino hasta que el menor posó sus manos en sus mejillas que rubio reaccionó y busco los ojos amatistas como pidiendo una explicación. Para cuando miró su niño, éste ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca y aunque tenía los ojos entre abiertos Eiri podría jurar que vio la lujuria bailar en ellos.

Shuichi posó sus labios castamente sobre los de su pareja, sólo un segundo para que éste reaccionara, después pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Eiri y lo jaló ligeramente con sus dientes, ante tal acción el novelista no pudo evitar devolverle el beso invadiendo la boca del pelirrosa con su lengua, el pequeño había conseguido lo que quería, Eiri estaba besándolo de forma demandante mientras juntaba sus cuerpos jalándolo por las caderas con firmeza.

Cuando la falta de aire les obligó a separarse ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y cuando Eiri se disponía a besarlo nuevamente Shuichi colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del escritor para detener su avance mientras le dijo, usando el tono más sensual que pudo.

–Te llamo cuando esté puesta la mesa –una vez dicho eso se soltó del agarre del novelista y trotó hasta la puerta para, deteniéndose en el umbral, mirar al escritor por encima del hombro y decirle –No salgas hasta que te llame, y ¡No te llenes con golosinas! –ante la última  frase sonrió pícaramente y le guiñó un ojo a su koibito.

Yuki observó como su niño salió del estudio canturreando y comenzó a recapitular lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, recordó la cara del muchacho… lucía agotado, pero algo era seguro su niño quería sexo, pues bien sexo iba a tener… decidido se dirigió hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla recordó _“No salgas hasta que te llame”,_ bien, había algo extraño en todo esto, ¿¿Desde cuándo Shuichi era tan provocador??, la verdad poco le importaba en ese momento, simplemente quería  tener a su niño entre sus brazos mientras lo devoraba, pero igual se resignó y volvió a sentarse, intentó concentrarse en escribir pero le era imposible así que encendió un cigarrillo tras otro hasta que oyó la voz del muchacho que le llamaba desde afuera.

–¡¡Eiri la comida está servida!!

–Pues ya era hora se puede saber por que demonios tardaste tan…–Eiri no pudo continuar, se quedó embelesado con la imagen que tenía ante sí.

Shuichi tenía aún el cabello mojado, _¿En qué momento se bañó?,_ llevaba unos pantalones negros tan ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación además tenía una camisa manga larga abierta casi hasta su ombligo unida solo por un pequeño cordel que la entrelazaba. _Se ve tan jodidamente delicioso_ ,  la mesa estaba puesta para dos, el ambiente era iluminado por velas y la comida estaba elegantemente servida a pesar de ser simplemente sushi  y Shuichi servía vino en las copas cuando Eiri entro en la habitación.

El cantante caminó lentamente con ambas copas en la mano y le entregó una a Eiri y le dijo muy bajito, tanto que si no hubiesen estado tan cerca el novelista dudaba que lo hubiese podido escuchar.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –inquirió el pelirrosa mientras miraba la cara de bobo que tenía Eiri en estos momentos, su plan estaba resultando.

–Ni… ni creas que por esto te salvas de dormir en el sofá –replicó el escritor, _Esto es raro…_ ¿Por qué su niño habría hecho semejante arreglo para una cena a deshoras? _Maldición, hoy debe ser una fecha importante y yo no pude recordarla_ pensó mientras se sentaba.

Ambos comieron en silencio, Eiri no hallaba ninguna razón para la actitud de Shuichi así que no sabía que decir, mientras que el cantante prefirió ahorrar energías para el postre y de paso no  atormentar a Eiri que se veía un poco molesto.

Cuando terminaron de comer Shuichi estaba decepcionado, sabía que el novelista no entendía la razón de todo esto, y esperaba que le preguntara, además estaba realmente cansado, recogió los platos y preguntó.

– ¿En verdad quieres el postre o dejamos esto así?– Shuichi sonaba agotado, pero lo que su voz no podía ocultar era ese dolor que lo comenzaba a consumir, no sólo no había logrado su plan, también se había esforzado para nada y tendría que dormir en el sofá, como Eiri seguía callado probablemente continuaba enojado, así que seguramente serían no una sino varias noches fuera de la cama. Pronto todas las inseguridades se Shuichi comenzaron a  atacarlo sin piedad.

Eiri vio claramente como la mirada de su niño se perdía en sus pensamientos después de hacerle la última pregunta, el escritor no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y estaba realmente preocupado, aunque se empeñaba en negarlo, no soportaba las miradas de dolor de su niño, como la que tenía ahorita, lo hacían rabiar y odiarse a si mismo pues el noventa porciento de las veces era su culpa.

Cuando Shuichi se iba a marchar sintió como Eiri lo abrazaba desde atrás apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo colocando su barbilla en la clavícula del menor.

–Shu-chan… ¿Qué está pasando? –peguntó Eiri con el tono de voz mas suave que pudo.

–Nada solo que estoy muy cansado –mintió el cantante –Yo… tuve mucho trabajo… –el pelirrosa intentó avanzar pero Eiri aprovechó su movimiento para voltearlo de frente a él abrazándolo por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le obligaba a mirarle a la cara.

– ¿Shu-chan? –volvió a preguntar Eiri, ahora si que estaba seguro que lo que fuera que estuviese pasando era su culpa, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el pequeño desvió la mirada y antes de que éste hablara lo hizo él – ¿Ahora qué hice Shu-chan?

Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron al máximo al escuchar la pregunta del escritor en un tono tan amable que sonaba a preocupación, volvió a mirarlo, _Realmente luce preocupado_.

–No es tu culpa –dijo mientras colocaba las manos sobre los hombros del mayor –Yo… sólo quería una noche especial… y…

–Por que no me dijiste baka –le interrumpió Eiri, estaba seguro que su niño iba a empezar a llorar.

–Lo siento…

–Baka.

Eiri lo besó mientras lo abrazaba y lo levantaba del suelo, lo cargo sosteniéndolo por la cintura y lo sentó sobre la mesa en la que acababan de cenar, besándolo cada vez con más pasión, cuando sintió que su niño pasaba sus brazos por su cuello se lo tomó como el permiso para continuar. Metió las manos por debajo de la camisa del menor y comenzó a acariciar su torso mientras lo despojaba de ésta.

Cuando Shuichi sintió las manos del escritor recorrer su pecho desesperadamente en busca de sus pezones se dio cuenta que Eiri iba muy rápido, ahora lo acariciaba con esa pasión desmedida de siempre… pero el no quería lo mismo de siempre, el quería algo más…

–Eiri… Detente –murmuró Shuichi, tratando sin éxito de resistirse a la excitación que invadía su cuerpo –Yo… ahhh… yo no… yo… no… quiero…

– ¿Ah? –Eiri dejo de besar el cuello del cantante al oír aquello – ¿Cómo qué no?... ¿No era por esto que te vestiste así y armaste éste ambiente romántico?

–Si pero yo…

– ¡Explícate mocoso! –Eiri no entendía nada pero su orgullo le dolía… ¿Su niño lo estaba rechazando?

–Es que… bueno… tu y yo siempre tenemos sexo… –dijo tímidamente Shuichi mientras el novelista levantaba una ceja en señal de que seguía sin entender –Yo… eh… ¿Tu me amas Eiri?

– ¡No cambies el tema niño! – _¡Arg! ¿Por que me cuesta tanto decirle que lo amo?_ Pensó el novelista.

– ¡No lo estoy cambiando! –Shuichi estaba a punto de llorar –¿¿¿Por qué no puedes entenderme???

Los brazos del escritor soltaron al cantante cuando las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en la cara de éste.

–Yo… ¡¡¡Yo quiero que por una vez me hagas el amor!!!!–gritó Shuichi.

– ¡Yo ya te he hecho el amor! –replicó Eiri pero antes de que siguiera hablando su niño se escabulló de entre sus brazos e iba a salir corriendo pero el novelista lo agarró fuertemente por la muñeca.

– ¿Hace cuánto Eiri? –Dijo Shuichi mientras se volteaba a ver a su koibito, esperó por una respuesta que no llegó así que continuó –Estoy cansado de que sea solo sexo.

– ¿Qué? –Eiri sintió como si le patearan directamente su ego – ¿Acaso no te gusta?

–¡¡¡¡¡Eiri no BAKA!!!!! –Shuichi no podía creer lo tonto que podía llegar a ser el novelista –¡¡¡¿¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso??!!! Sabes que adoro acostarme contigo…

– ¿Entonces? –inquirió el novelista que, con su orgullo en mejor estado gracias a la confesión de Shu, estaba comenzado a entender.

–El sexo contigo siempre ha sido genial –confesó Shuichi sonrojándose y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del escritor, ambos sabían que el cantante no podía resistirse a las caricias de su pareja –Es sólo que… cuando hacemos el amor…. es diferente…

–Lo se –dijo suavemente Eiri, en verdad entendía lo que su niño le estaba queriendo decir, se sintió un poco culpable, pocas veces se había entregado al cantante, pero sabía que había una gran diferencia entre aquellas veces y las demás, sin importar que él siempre fuera el seme las veces que le había hecho el amor a su niño había sentido como si le perteneciera por completo como si no pudiera vivir sin él… y eso lo hacía sentir vulnerable, Shuichi lo sabía y siempre acababa besándolo con tal ternura que Eiri, aunque nunca lo reconociera, se sentía feliz y completo como si no le faltara nada en la vida.

Shuichi, quien sollozaba quedadamente, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del escritor que inmediatamente soltó su muñeca para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo.

–El cansancio te está haciendo actuar como el niño que eres –dijo Eiri en tono tranquilo, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, sabía que el cantante lloraba de preocupación por saber si él lo amaba, se sentía culpable, quería decirle… pero su orgullo sencillamente no se lo permitía.

– ¡Eres malo Eiri!– replicó Shuichi golpeando al novelista suavemente.

–Ne… Shu-chan… –dijo el novelista casi susurrando para luego tomar la barbilla de su koibito para colocar un beso casto sobre sus labios.

 Shuichi realmente se sorprendió con la actitud de Eiri. _Eso fue tan… tierno._

–Por fin dejaste de llorar –le dijo Eiri con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

–Hai…

–Ne… Shu-chan, ya que dejaste de llorar –Eiri abrazó mas fuertemente a Shuichi y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro – ¿Me dejarías… hacerte… el amor? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y claramente sonrojado. Los ojos del cantante no pudieron abrirse más ante ésta pregunta.

–Hai… –contestó Shuichi devolviendo con fuerza el abrazo, mientras las lágrimas corrían nuevamente por su rostro.

Eiri lo notó inmediatamente y se separó de él para verlo a los ojos.

– ¿Ahora por qué lloras Baka?

–Ehh… es que… estoy muy feliz… –respondió Shuichi, y en verdad lo estaba, realmente le sorprendió la ternura de Eiri pero ver ese lado del escritor lo hacía sumamente feliz.

– ¡Entonces no llores baka! –dijo Eiri y lo golpeó en la cabeza sin mucha fuerza.

– ¡Itaai… Eiri… malo! –Shuichi se sobaba mientras miraba al novelista.

El escritor volvió a abrazar a su niño con suavidad y besó el lugar donde el cantante se sobaba, el pelirrosa se sorprendió tanto que se paralizó completamente, Eiri lo cargó como a una princesa y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Cuando lo recostó sobre la cama comenzó a besar con suavidad su cuello comenzando con un corto beso detrás de su oreja bajando centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a su hombro, luego repitió lo mismo del otro lado y cuando llegó nuevamente a su hombro se dio cuenta que su pequeño temblaba suavemente entre sus brazos, volvió a besarlo en la boca más apasionadamente mientras lo apretaba con sus brazos para que se calmara, Shuichi le respondió abrazándolo por la cintura y poco a poco bajó las manos hasta las caderas del escritor, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, el cantante comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del otro hasta que la posición le hizo imposible continuar.

Eiri se dio cuenta y los hizo girar de manera que el pelirrosa quedó encima de él. Shuichi continuó con su tarea de quitarle la camisa al rubio mientras acariciaba su vientre recientemente dejado al descubierto. Una vez terminó con los botones lo jaló para que se sentara mientras se bajaba de la cama y quedaba de pie entre sus piernas. Le quitó la camisa recorriendo su pecho y sus brazos con sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los del novelista.

El rubio se encontraba sumamente excitado ante las tiernas caricias que le proporcionaba el pequeño pero estaba más interesado en complacerlo así que en el momento que tuvo esas pequeñas manos entre las suyas las apretó con fuerza y se puso de pie. Guió las manos del pelirrosa hasta sus hombros y las dejó allí mientras comenzaba a desabotonar los ceñidos pantalones del pequeño los cuales bajó a la vez que su ropa interior quedando agachado y a la altura del miembro del cantante.

Cuando Eiri tomo entre sus manos el pene del su niño y comenzó a lamerlo Shuichi soltó un gemido ronco, mientras lo miraba sin perder detalle de lo que el rubio hacía, aunque no pocas veces recibía ésta clase de atención de su koibito siempre le fascinaba observarle mientras buscaba complacerle a él… pronto se vio a sí mismo enredando sus dedos en el cabello del rubio mientras lo acercaba sutilmente rogándole silenciosamente que fuera mas profundo. 

Eiri comenzó a chupar con fuerza el miembro de su niño mientras con una mano jugaba con sus testículos masajeándolos y jalándolos suavemente.

–Eiri… nnnn… ahhh… si… –Shuichi casi no podía hablar estaba muy cerca del orgasmo –Si sigues… así… nnngg… voy a venirme…

–Eso es lo que quiero –le dijo Eiri mientras seguía masturbando el miembro de su amante, ahora tortuosamente lento.

–Eiri… no… yo… quiero… juntos –jadeó el cantante.

Eiri paró de tocarlo, sabía que era inevitable que Shuichi se viniera primero, siempre era así, pero decidió alárgalo un poco más así que lo empujó sobre la cama mientras sacaba sus propios pantalones con una velocidad sorprendente. Echó un vistazo a su koibito que trataba de recuperar la respiración acostado en la cama con su miembro apuntando al techo y sus piernas lo suficientemente abiertas como para tentarlo con la entrada de esa caliente cavidad… pensó en tomarlo así mismo, pero lo reconsideró, respiró profundo para calmarse un poco, su pene ya le dolía….

Luego de deshacerse de sus pantalones caminó hasta una de las mesas de noche de donde sacó una botellita de lubricante, derramó una buena cantidad sobre sus dedos y se abalanzó sobre su niño. En el momento que sus erecciones se tocaron los dos soltaron un gemido. Eiri buscó la boca de su niño quien lo recibió gustoso atrayéndolo con una mano en su nuca. Cuando Shuichi sintió el primer dedo del novelista internarse a través de ese anillo de músculos se estremeció y gimió notablemente. Eiri siguió besándolo mientras metía un segundo dedo y los movía alternando movimientos circulares con penetraciones profundas, cuando alcanzó la próstata del pequeño éste terminó el beso tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, Eiri sabía que aquel estímulo lo haría acabar en cualquier momento así que aprovechó que el pequeño ahora se agarraba fuertemente de las sábanas para bajar nuevamente hasta su pene y volver a meterlo en su boca sin dejar de penetrarlo con sus dedos.

–¡Ahhh!… Eiri… yo… ¡Me vengo!

Dicho y hecho, ante la doble estimulación del rubio el cantante no resistió más y soltó numerosos chorros de semen caliente dentro de la boca de su koibito el cual bebió toda su esencia sin dejar caer nada. Luego subió dibujando un camino de saliva por el cuerpo del menor  mordió suavemente sus ya duros pezones haciéndole estremecer y luego lo besó con ternura. Shuichi devolvió el beso feliz pero no satisfecho, pudo probar su propio sabor de la boca de su amante mientras sus lenguas chocaban entre si y la saliva comenzaba a derramarse por la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando terminó el beso se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo y entonces el pelirrosa sintió como su koibito entraba en el.

–Aaahhhh… –Shuichi apretó las sábanas con sus manos mientras arqueaba su espalda por el placer y el dolor intenso que sentía.

–¿Shu-chan estas bien? –le preguntó Eiri sin entender la expresión de dolor que se marcaba en el rosto de su niño.

Shuichi tragó con fuerza y respiró fuertemente tratando de acostumbrarse a la intrusión que fue más brusca de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Mientras Yuki veía a su niño tratando de calmarse a sí mismo ¡se iluminó! Lo había preparado, es verdad, bueno quizás no tanto, pero lo cierto era que lo había penetrado sin lubricarse primero, entendió que le había echo daño iba a comenzar a disculparse cuando sintió las manos de su niño recorrer sus brazos jalándolo suavemente mientras sus piernas se cruzaban apretándolo contra su cuerpo, al parecer el tiempo que se había pasado pensando le había dado la oportunidad al cantante de acostumbrarse.

–Nnn…  Eiri –jadeó Shuichi –Ya puedes moverte…

Con el permiso de su niño Eiri comenzó a moverse lentamente saliendo casi por completo del cantante y entrando profundamente. Shu lo disfrutaba pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente quería más.

–Eiri…. más… –Shuichi intentaba hablar pero la fricción en ese punto tan sensible lo estaba volviendo loco.

– ¿Más… qué? –contestó Eiri con la voz entrecortada por el placer, le encantaba cuando su niño le rogaba por placer.

–Más… ra… más… rápido –dijo finalmente el cantante mientras elevaba sus caderas para hacer que la penetración fuera más profunda –Eiri… ahhh…

El novelista tuvo que hacer acopios de fuerza para no correrse cuando el cantante gimió su nombre, eso lo excitaba en demasía.

Shuichi no supo cómo pero sin darse cuenta Eiri lo había levantado de la cama de manera que el cantante estaba sentado sobre el miembro de su koibito, Yuki se movió un poco más arrastrándolos a ambos al borde de la cama para sentarse ahí y luego abrazó a Shuichi por la espalda con ambos brazos tomándolo con fuerza mientras lo obligaba a deslizarse por su longitud… arriba y abajo… El pelirrosa pasó sus manos por sus hombros agarrándose de su cuello mientras el novelista besaba su pecho con vehemencia. Soltó una de las manos de su espalda y la llevó al miembro de su amante comenzando a masturbarle tan frenéticamente como las embestidas que ahora Shuichi se daba contra el miembro de Eiri, moviendo las caderas sensualmente.

El pelirrosa estaba muy cansado y al borde de su segundo orgasmo así que apoyó su cabeza sobre el cuello de Eiri quien ahora podía sentir su aliento entrecortado directamente sobre su piel, lo que aunado a los movimientos de cadera del cantante amenazaban con hacer acabar al escritor sumamente rápido.

A medida que se acercaba el orgasmo Shuichi comenzó a gemir el nombre de Eiri directamente contra su oído, lo que volvía loco al escritor.

–Eiiiiiriiiii…… me… vengo… –anunció el cantante mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos – Eirii… te... amo…… Eeeiri… ahhhh.

Mientras decía lo último espesas gotas de semen bañaron la mano que Yuki mantenía aún sobre su miembro y sus vientres. El novelista fue llevado al extremo ante el gemido de su koibito y no pudo aguantar más al sentir como los anillos de músculos se contraían sobre su miembro y se corrió en el interior del pelirrosa mientras gruñía roncamente.

–Shuiiichii… Nnnnnggg–Eiri sentía que había tocado el cielo, el contacto visual no se había perdido sino un par de segundos mientras los chicos gemían el nombre del otro en el orgasmo.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas todavía, Eiri tomó la cara de su niño y lo besó tiernamente mientras Shuichi le respondía y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Cuando el beso terminó Shuichi le dedicó a Eiri una sonrisa sincera y plena. Estaba feliz, el escritor le había hecho el amor, incluso gritó su nombre mientras se corría, cosa que no había ocurrido nunca, estaba seguro. Por cosas como esas Shuichi reafirmaba que Eiri lo amaba en verdad, siguió observando a su koibito sin soltar sus brazos de su cuello mientras éste lo apretaba contra si mismo y le dedicaba una de las miradas más tiernas que el cantante hubiese visto en esos ojos dorados jamás.

Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad Shuichi cortó el contacto visual encorvándose colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Eiri, éste lo abrazo posesivamente y retirando algunos cabellos pegados a su frente le dio un beso casto que sorprendió un poco al muchacho pues se volvió para mirarlo y le sonrió de tal manera que Eiri sintió que en ese momento todo era perfecto.

Finalmente Shuichi se puso de pie haciendo que el miembro de Eiri saliera de el, y buscó una cajita de pañuelos, sacó uno y cuando se disponía a limpiar al novelista éste lo empujo para que cayera sobre la cama, le quitó la caja y sacó su propio pañuelito y se dedico a limpiar al cantante que estaba hecho un desastre entre su propio semen y el del novelista que ahora escurría por sus piernas. Cuando su niño estuvo limpio Eiri dirigió su vista a la cara de su koibito y se sonrió al verlo dormido profundamente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El novelista terminó de asearse a sí mismo y se metió entre las sábanas arrastrando el cuerpo del cantante hasta él, quien inmediatamente lo abrazó y soltó una especie de ronroneo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Eiri lo abrazó de vuelta acariciando su cabello rosa mientras se percataba de que así era como quería pasar el resto de su vida, con su niño abrazado a él, recordó la sonrisa que Shuichi le había dedicado hace unos momentos y sentenció _Si, siempre, juntos, quiero ver siempre esa sonrisa…Shuichi te amo mucho_ y con ese pensamiento se rindió ante el sueño que lo invadía.

 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capítulo: ¡Problemas en el paraíso!  
> Llega el día del concierto Yuki no se presenta, la pareja de oro discute sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones…en fin aquí comienza a complicárseles la vida a los protagonistas.
> 
> Se les quiere y gracias por leer.
> 
> ¿Qué tal el Lemon? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorarlo?  
> Porfa dejen Kudos y Komentarios!!!!


End file.
